


That Type

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia knows the type doesn't fit</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Type

While Leia found Lando charming, she never really got past the distrust in Cloud City. Dash Rendar was cut from the same cloth, and she continued to see all the reasons and ways that their type was bad for her. None of it really made a difference in her efforts to find Han. From her sudden realization that fighting her love for him was stupid, with death always so near, to watching _Slave II_ escape them, to all her troubles with Prince Xizor, she pursued a man that was everything her father had not been. Han was everything that would have given her mother fits of anxiety. 

Neither thought deterred Leia, though, just as Lando and Dash had failed to make her swear off the rogue type. Han was out there, and she would get him back. With that thought firmly placed, she picked up the helmet and set out.


End file.
